The Night That Led Us to This
by should.be.studying.anatomy
Summary: The way I wish season 5 would have ended. A/U He was drunk and irresponsible one night and she is too in love with him to care. The first chapter is not "dirty" the second chapter will be.


**A/N: I like to write, I am not claiming to be good at writing, or that my spelling and grammar are perfect. Please, don't pick my story apart... not cool.**

**I plan on posting a second chapter within the next 7 days, if you have any ideas, something you want me to include in my next chapter, please send me a message! The second chapter will be filled with very mature content.**

**Also, on a sad note, I do not own Castle. :(**

**Enjoy!**

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept secrets."_

_"It's who you are. You don't let people in. I've had to scratch and claw for every inch."  
"Castle–"  
"Please let me finish. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us…"_

"Castle, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!" Castle said in complete shock as he sprung up off of the swing.

"I'm pregnant, Rick." She repeated as she stood up to face him. "I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I was scared. I didn't know if-"

"If I would want it?" He cut her off. He was a little insulted that she would think that he would not want this with her, but then understanding flooded his veins. They hadn't talked about where they wanted this relationship to go and how serious this was for them. It was something so easily fixed since they both wanted the same thing. Each other. Always.

"Kate, you don't have to run. I want this more than I've wanted anything else, and I want you. Always." Rick reached out to grab her hands in his. Looking into her eyes, he saw them starting to fill up. "And this job, whatever happens, and whatever you decide," He paused, dropping down to one knee and pulling a very gorgeous ring out of his pocket, he asked her the most serious question of his life. "Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh, Rick! Yes! Of course I will. I love you, Rick!" Castle slid the ring onto her finger before Kate eagerly pulled him up to kiss him.

They stood by the swings, kissing passionately as the world seemed to stand still. People walking through the park had stopped to watch the proposal, and a few of them were now lightly clapping and cheering for them from where they stood.

When they finally separated, Kate took a moment to admire the ring. It was so gorgeous she was sure she would never get tired of looking at it and admiring its beauty.

"Beckett, how long do you plan on keeping me waiting?" Castle asked her, his boy like excitement coming out again.

"Waiting for what, Castle, what are you-"

"The baby. When did you find out? What night was it? How far along are you?"

"Oh of course! Let's start walking to the car." She said before leaning in and giving him a kiss and taking his hand as they started walking to the car.

"Ok. Tell me everything!" He couldn't take his eyes off of his fiancé and the woman that was now carrying his baby. "I'm so surprised. We are always so careful. I can't believe this happened, but I'm so happy it did!" He stopped and pulled her in for another quick kiss, he couldn't believe how excited he felt, and he could tell that Kate was equally as happy. "Wait, let me guess. Was it the night after you stood on the bomb? We were pretty reckless that night!"

"Nope, that's not the night." She said while smirking at Castle while he started pondering when else they were careless about using protection. She waited a minute to let him think before she continued.

"The night of your birthday, we both drank a little too much at the party. When we came back you were saying how your knee was not hurting and insisted on doing more than laying on your back during sex."

"How could I forget? I woke up in a lot of pain. But I clearly remember using a condom that night, not a doubt in my mind about that."

"Well, I guess you were too drunk to remember rambling about how much you love being in me without anything between us, and how you wish we had run out of condoms, because it's was your birthday and it would have made your night to have a reason to not use one."

"I said all of that? You make me sound like a teenage boy!"

"Yeah, I know. So, to get you to shut up, I took the condom off… You really don't remember?" She knew he was drunk that night, but didn't think he was that drunk, ok, well maybe she did. "And then when you were finishing, you forgot to pull out right away."

"Kate, I'm so sorry, I can't believe I was that irresponsible." Rick stopped in the middle of the park and turned Kate to face him. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes. "Why didn't you say something the next morning?"

"Honestly, I didn't even think anything of it. It wasn't the first time we had an accident like that, and so I didn't think much of it. And plus, you were in a lot of pain, so I needed to take care of my man." She said as she placed a hand on his cheek. Kate could see his apology radiating out of his eyes and she hoped that he could see that she had no regrets on how the events of that night led them to this.

"Rick, I don't regret that night at all. Yeah, it would have been nice to wait another year or two before having a kid, but I wouldn't go back in time and do anything different. I am in love with you and I want to start a family with you, have little Castle babies!" She finished with a little chuckle.

"Shit." Castle chuckled a little, too, feeling some relief set in because Kate wasn't mad that he had let this happen. "How did I end up with such an extraordinary woman? And you know what this means right?!" His original excitement was now back. "No more condoms for nine months!" He clearly had his priorities straight, the priorities of a teenage boy.

"You are one lucky man, Richard Castle." Kate said jokingly back to him while she wrapped her arm around his waist and started walking again.

"So when did you find out?"

"Well, I got the blood results back almost week ago, right after the case with the drone. We hadn't talked about our relationship and where we were headed, and I was worried that maybe this wasn't what you wanted, maybe you didn't want always, and the more I thought about it, the more scared and alone I was beginning to feel. So I took the interview, and I didn't tell you because I was only thinking about myself and the baby, and I was trying to avoid getting hurt."

"Kate, I'm so sorry that you felt that way. I never want this miscommunication to ever happen again, and I'm going to spend every day of the rest of our lives becoming a better man for you."

"I don't know, Castle. I already love you the way you are." She said as she looked up at him and bumped her hip into his playfully before he pulled her around to his chest and kissed her.

"Now let's get home. We have some celebrating to do." He said before he picked up his pace, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.


End file.
